First Journeys Chapter 16
Chapter 16: Admiral Webb Arsenal System was an OII Main sequence star with 11 planets. Each planet was heavily developed by the Fleet. The United Stars Spatial Navy was one of the biggest organizations in the known universe. There must have been Trillions of beings serving active all over the Galaxy and beyond. Millions of ship and bases that needed personnel, maintenance, upgrades, and supplies. Even the three gas giants in the system and their moons had some installations on them. Systems like Arsenal were there to feed that monster with materials, munitions and beings. Because this particular Navy base was technically in enemy space, it also was perhaps also the most heavily protected and defended system. A cocoon of weapon platforms, mine fields, sensor buoys and space forts surrounded the system in addition to the many war ships and deep space fighters on constant stand by. Sensor installations tracked everything that moved within 100 light years. Arsenal II was a very hot water less planet with a toxic acid atmosphere, to close to its sun to develop native life and in many ways similar to the Sol systems Venus. Despite these adverse conditions the planet was home to over five million beings. While most of the installations were deep underground, the planets primary building complex, a major branch of the United Stars Spatial Naval Academy and a Class B space port (mil) were above ground. The Naval Academy had many hundred branches across Union space branches but the Arsenal II branch was also its administrative headquarters All this information I got from a Vidi-brochure that was playing over and over again on the passenger compartment main screen. The constant vibration of the ship changed and that most likely indicated that we had dropped into Real Space and approached our destination. The Vidi-brochure on the main screen disappeared and was replaced by a mustard yellow ball, that soon filled the screen. Thick clouds whirled in its atmosphere and prohibited any view of the actual planet surface. Without swinging into an orbit first, our transport ship immediately descended into that thick pea soup atmosphere and the view screen showed nothing but unhealthy shades of sulfuric yellow. Moments later we had passed through this kilometers thick soup of acid clouds and the ship was floating across a lifeless inhospitable environment. Rough rugged mountains, huge fissures of canyon size zigzagging across the umbra colored surface. The transport descended further and a collection of buildings centered on a tall cone shaped tower was the obvious target of our trip. Lush green parks with perfectly groomed grass, large trees and small ponds surrounded the compound. A transparent, almost reflection free, most likely energy-field reinforced Duranium dome encased it all. As we passed directly over it it looked strangely surreal and out of place. Green parks, trees and buildings surrounded by that lifeless rugged landscape with rough looking boulders, and an environment unfit for most life forms. The transport landed on a Duro-crete field. A slide-way inside a transparent pipe rose from the ground and attached itself to the airlock. The doors opened and a barrel chested human in uniform told us to get up. Two seat rows at a time and single file. He made sure it all happened in an orderly manner. The slide-way inside a transparent tunnel transported us across the landing field and inside that dome we had seen from space. The slide belt had ended right behind the Ultronit base of the transparent dome. I estimated the apex of this dome to be at least a thousand meters above us. There we joined a line of at least a thousand more beings dressed in orange, already waiting. They stood on themaroon colored surface of a straight path leading to that central cone shaped tower like building directly underneath the apex of the protective dome and exactly at the center of this installation. I estimated that path to be about twenty meters wide and a good twot thousand meters long from the bottom of the dome ring to that central tower. We had just emerged from underneath the base of the dome. A flight of stairs led from the base ring of the dome fifty steps down and connected this entrance to that access path. From my elevated observation point I noticed five more of these access pathways, that like the spokes of a wheel radiated from the cone shaped tower. I was certain there were three more spokes on the other side but blocked by that tall building. Each of these access paths had a long line line of orange dressed applicants like this one. In my mind I calculated and estimated that there had to be at least ten thousand applicants waiting to be processed into the Academy just like me. The spaces between these spoke like paths were covered with well-groomed grass lawns, trimmed scrubbery and small trees on it. There also were shimmering ponds of water here and there. The light came from a sun light projector mounted right at the zenith of this huge dome. Everything looked very orderly and very regulated. I watched a gang of beings in dark green uniforms tending one of the grass areas with hand tools. It somehow reminded me of the Halls of Hasvik and I was almost certain they did that as a result of a punishment or something like that. A humanoid union officer floated down from somewhere and hovered a few feet away from us and he addressed us. “Welcome to Arsenal Academy, applicants. Since we have a lot of applicants today listen up and listen carefully. This is your first actual order you now receive as Union fleet personnel. The instructions I will give you now are meant as a test for your ability and willingness to accept instructions that might cause discomfort or make no sense to you. Since this is your first official order it will be explained to you. Be prepared that this might have been the last time anyone explained the reason for an order to you.I know, all this is new to you of course, but those who remain will soon get used to it.” The officer made a gesture encompassing the area before us and then he gestured in a linear motion to describe the Duro-crete alley before us. “To your back from where you just came on the top of the stairs is the entrance lobby. There are wash rooms, vent-o-matics and even GalNet Access booths. The tall building in the middle is the Academy administration building in which your final application process will be completed. The paved, red colored surface path connecting these two points is an Applicant Road. There are nine of these and you are on number six. That concludes the explanation part, now here are your orders and you are to follow them to the tee. You are to remain in your spot of the cue. You are not allowed to leave the red area, sit on, or even touch the grass. Under no circumstance will you leave your place in the line to advance past others before you. Should you deecide to go back for whatever reason, be it to use the toilets, the washrooms or make a Call or for any other reason, it will be seen by us as decision not to complete the application process. Should you therefore choose to go back you will receive a space bus ticket to any destination of your choice and 1000 credits. No one will ask you why you decided to walk back, there is no appeal process. You are considered adult by your species standards, mentally capable to understand my instructions and you are here because you want to become an officer. You will not be able to reapply for the Academy again. It was decided to make these finite and drastic consequences to make you understand the seriousness of these instructions.” The officer paused for a second then nodded. “These are simple orders and you should be able to comply. On a personal note.Remember millions did it before you, I did it too.” The officer saluted and said. “I wish you all success and hopefully will see you one day in Navy Black.” He left by floating away and into the direction of another Applicant road. As my eyes followed him, I saw another Transport pass over the academy preparing to land. The long line of beings didn’t move, even after four hours or so I roughly estimated I had not moved more than perhaps 2 meters. Nothing seemed to happen at all. The fish faced Ult, I was certain was the same who had talked to me back on Arsenal Gate, as I recognized the pattern of darker spots on his greenish fish skin was standing before me. He even smelt faintly like fish, complained: “I hope this line is moving soon. The water in my suit is getting bad.” “Water in your suit?” I asked He turned to answer:” I am an Ult. This orange jump suit they gave me is supposed to sustain me just as a real Ult Moisture Suit would. You see Ult are amphibious. I can survive on land but I must return to water periodically to regenerate. In dry environments like this we wear moisture suits” The Ult was two heads taller than me, and really looked like a Blue Streamer fish that had been crossed with a human being. He had large watery eyes, a lipless mouth filled with rows of very small but sharp looking teeth. His skin had a greenish shimmer and the outlines of a back fin under his yellow suit. He did have two hands and two legs. The legs were out of proportion to the rest of the body, as if belonging to a much larger being. “I am amphibious too.” I said and pointed at the gill slits at the base of my neck.” I can understand your love for water.” Then I asked. “Are you in any form of danger or harm because of that suit you wear?” “My own suit recycles the water much more efficient than this one. This one appears to be malfunctioning. You see I need to exchange body waste materials through the skin, and replenish my cells with fresh water. If I am not able to do that soon, I might suffocate and perish. “How long do you think you have?” As alien as his face was, he looked uncomfortable. “I am not sure, but not very much longer. I can feel the water clogging my pores.” I looked around and saw a marine not too far away standing to my left just by the grass and approached her. “Ma’am that Ult received a defective environmental suit and needs help his water supply is contaminated.” The Marine lowered her immense gun and pointed it at me.” Applicant return into the line. Feeding and refreshment intervals will be given. Until then remain where you are. You heard the received your orders. It is the Ult’s problem not yours. If he wants to quit all he has to do is walk back. You heard your orders and mine are to make sure you comply.” “Ma’am I don’t think I made myself clear. The Ult is in perhaps life threatening peril and needs help.” The Marine woman barked “One more word out of you and I will shoot you.” then she said in a less threatening tone. “What you all do at your spot in the line is up to you. But no help will be called, until he reaches the building or the refreshment interval is ordered. If he wants to quit all he has to do is turn around and walk back. There are toilets; there are washrooms and he gets a ride home, but if he turns around no matter for what reason he forfeits his chance to apply to the academy.” I wanted to voice my anger about this extremely unfair situation, but the expression on the Marines face and the shimmering energy field at the gun muzzle told me that she wasn’t kidding. The Ult and the other applicants nearby had heard the interchange and looked as helpless as I felt. The Ult’s skin now had yellowish hue and he didn’t look to good. Derek cursed:” What a bunch of ass holes. I mean they can’t let him die. We got to do something.” I looked around. We were still far back. The line before us included in my estimation at last eighthundred beings The line behind us was about fifty beings or less and it reached up the stairs and all the way to the Airlock door with the bath rooms and a water fountain, but if anyone went back he or she would get a ride back and forfeit the chance to apply. Then I got an idea. With some effort I ripped of the sleeves of my suit, tied a knot in one end and said to Mix behind me. “Pass those sleeves back and tell the being behind you to pass it on until it reaches those who are still next to the water fountain. Have them fill it and pass it back.” Mix ears wiggled fast.” What a great idea.” The being behind him, a human female agreed. Even the female Marine watching us nodded approvingly. Derek who stood before the Ult turned and said.” If I only had some tools, I probably could fix that Enviro-suit.” “What do you need?” I asked. “Well I would need to access the Diagnostic panel first.” The Ult looked visibly weak and was about to collapse. I reached out and with Derek’s help eased him to the ground and said:” Just do it. See what you can do.” The first sleeve came back. Derek found the drain on the suit and he fashioned a make shift funnel out of a sleeve of his suit. Once everyone behind us understood what was happening the water arrived much faster and Derek was able to exchange the entire water supply in no time. We also doused the exposed skin of the Ult and gave him to drink. His skin lost the yellow hue and returned to the healthy greenish shine. His eyes became clearer and he looked at us.” I don’t know how I can thank you all enough.” “Don’t worry. I bet you would have done the same.” I said and turned to Derek who was looking at the tiny 2D read out of the diagnostic panel hidden behind a Velcro fabric flap on the Ult’s arm. “What’s wrong with the thing?” “One of the filters is clogged and the e - cell is nearly empty. There is not enough power for the self-cleaning cycle.” I turned to Mix. “Tell those behind you that the Ult is alright. Convey them our thanks.” Mix made a rattling sound and I realized he laughed.” Great news. I convey at once.” A brownish furred being with tentacles instead of arms, three spaces ahead of us said: “I am wearing an environment assisting suit also. I am a methane breather, but I can go without taking a breath for days. The Ult can have my energy cell. I won’t be able to speak however.” Derek looked up.” I need that cell only for a moment. I think I can drain enough energy into the Ult’s empty one to make it work for a few days and leave enough in the Garbini’s cell.” Derek succeeded and both beings had enough energy to run their suits for a while. The Ult had completely recovered and he told us about his home planet and culture. His species was the first non-humanoid member of the United Stars. It was also a very old culture. The Ult had been members of the First Galactic Council and traveled space when Terrans lived in caves and competed with the Neanderthal for the dominant species spot. The Ult once ruled a gigantic empire and where considered to be among the most brutal and aggressive species but some kind of religious event over 5000 years ago changed their behaviour and they gave up their aggressive expansion. Then he asked:” You are amphibious too?” I nodded. “All Neo-Vikings are. Nilfeheim is a water world we have only a few small islands. The rest of the surface is covered in deep oceans and ice. When Nilfeheim was settled, the colonists got some genetic tailoring.” “So you can actually breathe under water?” Mix asked. “Yes I have gills that allow me to stay submerged for a long time.” “Why did you decide to join the Fleet?” Derek wanted to know. “I want to be a Star ship captain.” The Ult’s name was Webb and he said: “You seem quite serious but you realize that is a long and hard journey and you might spend half a life time serving before they ever offer you a command seat. There isn’t a more difficult selection process in the Universe.” I shrugged. “Actually I have no real expectations as what awaits me, I am not sure I will ever succeed, but by Odin I’ll try. At least that was the plan. I am less certain about it now. I am appealed by the inhuman treatment. I can’t help but wonder why they treat applicants like dirt.” “I would guess they have their reasons.” The Ult said He reached for my hand: “Humans, I learned long ago like to wish other beings luck. While there is no word or concept for luck in Ulta, I wish you luck with your quest.” “Thanks Webb.” Mix then educated us about his species and time seemed to pass much faster. It was fascinating to learn about the origin and cultures of other beings. The Marines guarding us announced a refreshment period and a hover cart came down the line with robots handing out water and food rations. From the ground rose cubical structures, bath room facilities for anyone who needed it. The Marines urged us to hurry, but everyone needing to go had a chance to do so. The line now had moved quite a bit and only about sixty beings where still in front of me. I estimated about five hours had passed since we got the refreshments and bathroom break and I was certain it was over ten hours since we arrived here. I had counted forty-eight beings so far that had given up and returned to the rear. I needed to go to the bathroom again very soon. The water I drank had made its way through the system and pushed for a release. When I finally reached the entrance door I was really tired, quite hungry and thirsty and in dire need to relieve myself. A uniformed human sat behind a desk next to the door and looked me over.” What happened to your uniform?” “I fashioned water bags out of the sleeves because my Ult friend needed water.” He snarled.” You damaged government issued property. This is a serious offense. Are you aware of that?” “Sir, with all due respect, a life was at stake and I believe my action is justifiable.” “Are you taking full responsibility for that?” “Yes Sir. I have no problems taking responsibility for helping a fellow being in distress” The officer made a notation on his desk screen and said. “You might as well kiss your chances of becoming a cadet good bye. The Commandant himself wants to see you. That almost never happens. Go through that door. Take the first IBT. It will drop you of at the correct location.” I was angry and tried to keep my emotions under control as I stepped past the transparent doors into the cool marble and brass lobby to find the Inter base transport. Everything was so different from how I pictured it would be. The Vid-Shows on GalNet always portrayed Fleet officers as noble, honorable and gallant. Everything I knew about the Fleet was wrong. There were no larger than life heroes, no officers who kept their cool. Instead I met only angry, bored and indifferent members of that organization. I wasn’t sure anymore if I really wanted to be a part of it. Not being sure about anything I stepped into a quiet lobby. I felt more aggravated by the moment and I decided to let that Commander know what I was thinking about all of this. The Inter building transport conveyed me upwards and moments later I was released into a modern looking elegant lobby. There was the Union flag, the flag of the spatial navy net to large view ports overlooking the academy grounds below and the planets stark surface beyond. A woman was sitting at a sweeping desk made of a transparent material. Behind her, huge murals showing spectacular images of deep space nebulae. She seemed to be human, had bright orange hair and half her face was covered with a contour shaped mirror thing.” She greeted me with a smile and said. “The Commandant is expecting you, Applicant.Go right in.” A pair of wooden doors swung open and I walked into a large office with deep blue soft carpet. The ceiling simulated a star field. Transparent flor to ceiling windows behind the desk, also a transparent surface floating without visible support before a white haired women sitting in a large arm chair. She wore a tight fitting black velvet suit with a plunging v shaped neckline revealing much of her cleavage. I would be hard pressed to guess at her age. She could have been anything between 20 and 200. Her long straight snow white hair had a silvery almost metallic shimmer to it and was cut with bangs reaching her eyes and framed a beautiful immaculate face with large dark eyes and an arrogant impression. Her suit was bare of any rank insignia, except for 3 golden rings on her sleeves. The woman had her legs crossed and her fingers stapled. Her eyes looked me over and then she said:” What is your name?” “Eric Olafson, Ma’am.” “Why are you here?” “I was told to report to you Ma’am. And here I am. I was told my chances to join the Fleet are nil so I don’t give a hoot why you want me here.” I was quite angry and aggravated and I let her know it. “I might be just some hick from a backwater planet, but that is not how you treat people that decided to serve this Union. I am sure there are other ways to test the resolve and dedication than to treat applicants like dirt. Not providing water and defective gear, not having the courtesy of providing bath rooms and endangering the very life of a sentient being. That is not only uncivilized that is barbaric. Ever since I was a boy I dreamed of this day, but now I am not so sure if I want to be part of this. All nice and honor on the surface and rotten, bored and indifferent at the core.” “Are you through?” She asked quietly?” “No I am not! That Uniform you and everyone else around here wears makes you servants of the United Stars, not dictators. I don’t know what I am going to do after I walk out of here, but one thing is sure. But I am going to spend every minute and every credit I have to let everyone know what a rotten and lousy place this Fleet of ours is underneath all that glamour.” “Are you angry because you are hungry and thirsty and need to go to the bath room? A future officer might face much worse conditions and has to keep his cool.” She said still quietly. “Lady you don’t even know the meaning of harsh conditions. I come from a very harsh planet and believe me I learned from early on learn what real hunger and thirst means. I bet you never missed a meal. So don’t talk to me about personal comforts. I can handle much worse. It’s the attitude of the so called officers that pisses me off.” I almost slammed my fist on her desk. “I realize we are new to all this but what would it hurt to be a little more courteous? Is it not the foremost duty of this Fleet to represent us in a favorable light with other civilizations? There is a being down there from the Andromeda Galaxy, what impression will he take home. What will he tell others?” I turned and went to the door.” I know my way out.” She said with a loud voice” Hold it right there. I am not through with you.” I turned and she asked again: “Why did you come to Arsenal?” “I intended to join the Fleet and become an officer. Like everyone else of course.” “And what are you going to do now?” “I don’t know yet but that should be of no concern to you. However the Assembly will hear of this somehow I gurantee that.” “Would you do the same thing you did down there, knowing it cost you your chance to become an officer?” “No Ma’am I would not do the same thing, I would get the water myself.” She kept looking at me and then a barely noticeable smile crept over her lips but didn’t reach her eyes. “I see. You may leave now. Take the elevator back down and get your dorm assigned. You are accepted to the Academy.” “I am?” I was totally surprised. From the side Webb the Ult stepped into my field of view. “Yes Eric, you passed a very important test. A test I personally conduct once in a while.” The Ult no longer wore a yellow jumpsuit but a black uniform. “Welcome to the United Stars Spatial Academy, Cadet Olafson. I am Admiral Webb Stokes and I am the commanding officer of this place.” He surrounded the floating desk and the woman got up and exchanged places with Webb. “A test?” Was all that came to my mind. Stokes fish-like face had no skin muscles to convey emotions like humans, but I was sure he felt amused. “Yes Cadet a test. You did well indeed. Now get registered. They also going to feed you and give you some rest. Everything you and everyone else experienced from the second you stepped off the Space Bus was series of tests. Who follows the red line, who does what during the long waiting period. Would you punch the guy who disturbed you so rudely during your private call for example. Everything is part of an evaluation process that gives us an idea about the character and the qualities of an applicant.” “That blonde guy with the glass chin and the hidden weapon in his sleeve was a test?” “Yes that was a young Lieutenant ordered to try to pick fights.” “I was close to put his lights out.” I admitted. “But you didn’t and that was good.” He pointed out the window and motioned with his hand over the long rows of applicants still there. “Once every so often we run a secnario we call the ‘Inmate Routine: and yes we treat you like penal colony prisoners in that scenario. We observe every applicant very closely and we can learn a lot from his or her reaction to those scenarios. Don’t judge the Fleet to harsh, we doing this for over 3000 years now and we have our reasons.” “You may have, Sir. But we are also Union Citizens and that particular scenario is simply wrong.” “I take your objections into account the next time. Now go get to the bath room or you might ruin my carpet.” “Thank you Sir.” I said and walked to the door. I heard the Admirals voice as the door opened for me.” When I wished you luck earlier, I meant that.” Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Stories